Kiss Catastrophe
by hyoidbone
Summary: "I have plenty of experience and even more ideas," she began. Sloan loved the way her accent formed her words. Her smile faded but she leaned forward, finding herself able to listen to the voice for the rest of the day and then some. It was a few sentences into the woman's spiel that she realized she had missed the content and had focused on the way the words poured from her lips.
1. Chapter 1

"I think you'll be perfect for the job, Miss McHale," Charlie said, stood from behind his desk, and reached out a hand to shake. "Shall we go for a tour? I'll introduce you to the anchor."

Mackenzie firmly shook his hand and followed as he directed her out of the office toward the bullpen. She looked over the unfamiliar territory, faces she didn't know but she hoped to learn, and an entire show she hoped to build up from the ground. The last few months had lit a fire under her ass and she knew this would give her the distraction along with the ability to accomplish what she wanted to.

"Your office will be over there," he explained, pointing to the other side of the room. "It'll actually have furniture in it by Monday," he added before going on about the renovation, some of the producer's, but Mac's attention was caught by the office near hers, an olive skinned woman standing over her desk and talking to someone Mac didn't know.

"Miss McHale?"

She snapped her head around and smiled awkwardly. "Yes, sorry."

"Come on, I'll introduce you," Charlie offered and nudged her elbow, then weaved through the desks to the other side of the room. The person was leaving the office as Charlie stepped in. "Sloan?" he questioned once he pushed through and held the door opened for Mackenzie to follow.

The woman didn't look up and instead shuffled through a few pieces of paper. Charlie glanced back at Mac and she awkwardly shrugged.

"I want to introduce you to Mackenzie McHale. She's interviewing for executive producer. I wanted to pass her over to you for a bit."

"So she passed through inspection?" she asked, adjusting her skirt before sitting down and finally looking at Mackenzie. She lingered over her features but Mac looked away and at Charlie, who nodded before backing away and out of the office.

She watched him disappear behind her before she turned her attention back to Sloan that had by then made herself comfortable on her side of the desk.

"Sit," she instructed and Mackenzie obliged.

"Not many pass through Charlie's interview and make it here," informed the anchor, a grin spreading across her features. She was pleasantly surprised with what Charlie brought her, too, and she couldn't hide that despite how much she wanted to shy it away.

"So I gathered. I am surprised myself," Mac began.

"My last EP was shit."

"I'm sorry," she offered but she didn't know the real response or the direction of the interview or, really, why she couldn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her.

Sloan shrugged to show it didn't bother her but it was frustrating to have a fill in for the last few weeks and not anything consistent or permanent. She wanted to get the process over with but she wasn't going to deal with a producer that didn't know what he or she was doing. For Charlie to bring this one through to her office meant there was the chance she might actually be worth something.

"I have plenty of experience and even more ideas," she began and Sloan loved the way her accent formed her words. Her smile faded but she leaned forward, finding herself able to listen to the voice for the rest of the day and then some. It was a few sentences into the woman's spiel that she realized she had missed the content and had focused solely on the way the words poured from her lips.

Mackenzie didn't stop, unable to notice the anchor wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, at least not really.

"There is a spot for a few associate producers that you'll need to fill," she began and Mac's eyes widened a little. Sloan hadn't said much about her speech and hadn't exactly said the words _Welcome aboard!_ Mac hovered over the words for a moment. "And I will introduce you to the senior producer in just a moment."

"So… does that mean—"

"It does. I'll tell Charlie you passed through me," she interrupted and she watched Mac smile seemingly from ear to ear. "You don't officially start until Monday but you're more than welcome to come in to get a feel for the place. I expect you fully prepared on your first day."

Mac nodded eagerly and mimicked the woman when she stood. Sloan reached her hand out and Mac greeted it, shaking.

"Shall we?"

Mackenzie quietly said yes and followed Sloan out to officially meet the rest of the crew.


	2. Chapter 2

"All right, McHale," Sloan announced as she barged through the glass door. Mac lifted a hand to hold the anchor's thought before she put her other hand down on the page to keep her place.

"Yes?" she questioned and tried to recall the last several hours and what she might have possibly done wrong.

"You been here two months and I think I've seen you smile... maybe five times."

"Um..." Mac trailed off, feeling a little uncomfortable and invaded but she held her tongue, unable to formulate any kind of excuse.

"I refuse to believe this is just... how you are."

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"You damn well do. Look, after the show, we will go out for a drink. I won't take no for an answer. The staff likes a place nearby, Hang Chew's. Just tag along and I'll make sure a smile comes up the rest of the evening."

She didn't leave room for objection before she spun on her heels and bolted from the office. Mac was in disbelief, watching her elegantly walk away until she could no longer follow her with her gaze. It was a moment later she realized her heart was about to pound out of her chest and she couldn't help but think it was some indirect way of asking Mac out without really asking her out.

Mackenzie was pleased with the show that evening but she couldn't help but feel distracted the entire time. She watched the monitors constantly, voiced her thoughts when she needed to, but for the most part she was thankful it went smoothly. It didn't appear that Sloan was doing anything different but Mac couldn't shake the feeling the anchor was looking into the camera and straight at her when in reality there was no change.

She was back in her office within the hour, wrapping up some of her notes and scribbles for the following week. She was more than looking forward to the weekend and part of her wanted to ditch the plans made for her that evening, so long as she could get out of her office and to the elevators before Sloan saw her.

"Want to walk with me to the bar?"

The producer snapped to attention and saw Sloan draped through the threshold, a smile on her face, and she felt her own thoughts suddenly whirl right out of her mind.

"Sure. I just have a few—"

"It can wait until Monday. Come on," Sloan insisted and leaned back against the door as she waited for Mac to come around. Reluctance was in her step as she gathered a few things and stuffed a folder or two into her bag. The anchor grinned as she watched the petite woman. "As of now, it is your weekend. Don't worry about anything, okay?"

"I'm just trying to keep up to speed," Mac shuffled past her and shrugged.

"You're plenty up to speed, Mac. I've seen such a huge change in the show since you started. I like it. A bunch of no-nonsense reports and not giving into the typical media coverage when it's not necessary? It's clean and easy."

"Thanks."

Sloan reached the elevator and pushed the buttons, allowing Mac to step in first and ride down. Between the bullpen and the sidewalk, it was mostly silent but by the time they got to the bar, it was over. The anchor waved to the staff members that had seated in the back and out of instinct, Mac began that direction but was quickly diverted when Sloan's fingers gripped her arm.

"We're not going to join them," she informed and Mac tilted her head a little and followed when pulled to the bar. Sloan ordered, followed by Mac, and the anchor picked up the tab. Instead of stopping by the table with the associate producers, Sloan directed Mac passed them and into a booth on the opposite side and a little secluded.

"Wasn't the point of coming here to meet up with them?" Mac asked as she settled into the booth opposite of Sloan.

"Of course not. It was to get you to smile like I promised. I figured it would be easier if I told you the rest of the crew was going to be here, too," she explained and curled her fingers around the beer and took a swig.

"So you lied to get me out."

"I didn't lie. The staff is here, are they not?"

Mackenzie glanced over at them. They were laughing about something and were paying no attention to either of them. "No, I guess you're right."

Sloan smiled and watched Mac squirm with the information sinking in.

"Tell me about yourself," Sloan asked.

"Well. I was born here in the US. My father was the ambassador for Thatcher. I grew up here, mostly, but I went to school at Cambridge," she began and went on into a little more details that were—for the most part—generic. Sloan listened to each detail, trying to find a way in for more questions or information for something that Mac wasn't yet telling her.

"Are you dating anyone?" Sloan asked as Mac began to close in on how she came to News Night.

A breath caught in her throat and it took a moment to get herself in gear to be able to answer.

Sloan noticed and kept herself from showing much expression. It was a question she had been waiting for an answer and she didn't want to ruin it.

"I… am not. I had a pretty bad break up just before moving here and nothing since."

"Before coming here? Or because you were coming here?" Sloan pried and she couldn't help but enjoy the way the woman twisted and swallowed the rest of her drink.

"Before coming here," Mac insisted and leaned back, trying to decide how to get out of this.

"Did you come here because of it?"

A brow lifted and she knew she wasn't going to get out of the line of fire and so she did her best to take cover. "I came here because the position offered was an opportunity to do some good and it was luck—"

"Talent," corrected Sloan.

"That I was brought on and able to fit so well with the crew and the show and—"

"And me."

"That's… not what I was going to say."

"But surely it was what you were thinking. You couldn't have been blind coming in knowing how difficult I am to work with."

"Well, no, but…" she trailed off and found herself trapped in her own words.

"No, it's okay. I'm well aware. It's why most of the interviews don't get past Charlie because he knows exactly what I want and when you sat in my office, I knew you would be perfect for it despite… whatever you said that day."

"Whatever I said?" Mac asked and felt herself relax only a fraction. "You mean you have no idea what I talked about during the interview?"

"Of course not," Sloan laughed and downed the rest of the best. She began to slide from the booth. "I knew you were the one. I didn't have to listen."

Mackenzie made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle. Sloan didn't get her much time to respond before she was back at the bar to order a second round, adding it on to her tab. A few moments later, she was back and across from the producer.

"Look. I am sure what you said was great—but it doesn't matter. You could have recited the alphabet for all I care; I knew I was going to hire you but I had to at least pretend to give you an interview so you didn't think it would be easy," Sloan explained and she watched Mackenzie relax a little bit more.

Mackenzie just nodded with the information and sipped at her new drink, trying to formulate a comeback.

"But that doesn't mean you get to think that now. That it will be easy. You've made some huge changes already—huge considering the amount of time—and I've noticed things have been much tighter and the staff is adjusting to you beautifully. I couldn't have asked for more," Sloan added with a smile.

"Well. Thank you. I told you—not that you listened, I guess—that I've got plenty of ideas and I wanted to get out of this… trashy demand of news and onto things that are _real_. With _facts_ that are strong so we can produce the best show possible."

"And you will. You _are_," Sloan added.

Mac couldn't stop the smile that formed and she watched as Sloan's own turned into an ear to ear grin.

"There we go. What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she murmured and idly played with the straw in her drink, turning to look at the staff. She couldn't tell what they were talking about but for the first time that night, she didn't care.

Both of them got lost in conversation and had gone through at least two more rounds of drinks and working on what was their fifth—and what Mackenzie hoped to be the last—that she felt an absence when Sloan walked off to get them. She hadn't noticed until then that the anchor had been rubbing her foot against her calf and she leaned back with the sudden realization. Mac tried to remember just how long it had been going on but she couldn't pinpoint when it had started.

She glanced up to find the woman and realized what was left of the staff were heading out. They stopped and told Sloan goodbye, waved to Mac, and her company returned as the last one slipped from the bar. The drinks were carefully placed on the table and despite how dizzy Mac suddenly felt she took it carefully and found herself scooting to the right when Sloan slid in next to her.

Sloan's perfume filled her nose and she stared downward, trying to gather her thoughts with the sudden changes and realizations that she hadn't realized how stiff she had become.

"How long has it been since your breakup?" Sloan asked, turning in the seat so she could still face the producer.

"Five months, I guess," Mac finally replied and against better judgment, nearly inhaled the rest of her drink. Sloan was quiet for a moment, almost as if she were working a math problem to get from five months ago up until now. She firmly set what was left of her drink down and looked up, unsure of what she would find when she met her gaze with her but she didn't have to wonder for long when suddenly Sloan's lips were pressed firmly against her own.

Mackenzie didn't pull away; instead she relaxed and felt herself loosen enough to be directly. Sloan's fingers curved around the back of her neck possessively and Mac nearly came out of her seat to lean into the woman.

All of Sloan's speculations came true when she wasn't objected and the fruity taste of her drink on her lips caused her to explore for more. Her eagerness got the better of her as her free hand came around and groped the fabric that covered her chest and it was enough to startle the woman and rip away from the kiss. She leaned back and gave the producer some room, feeling her heart pound loudly in her chest and taking a moment to catch her breath.

"I am… sorry," Sloan offered but her tone gave it away that she really wasn't. Not entirely, anyway.

"It's just… I wasn't," Mac tried and she didn't know where she was going. Her head whirled and what was left in her drink seemed tempting to finish but she ignored it because she needed to get a handle on what was going on. "I wasn't expecting that."

Sloan remained silent and finished what was left of her beer. "If I misread something, I apologize," she offered. Sloan would do it again, over and over, even if she were wrong. Ever since Mackenzie had sat in her office she knew what she wanted and she had felt so sure in her theory.

"I don't know what you read, to be honest," Mackenzie replied but her voice was soft, even, and far from accusing. "But you're my boss, more or less, and well… it just doesn't seem right."

The anchor sighed and leaned back into the booth. Her fingers continued to grip the glass in front of her, her thumb sliding over the slick condensation. She felt a sudden wave of embarrassment as she sat there in awkward silence. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Mac, really," she explained and this time with more sincerity.

"It's all right," Mackenzie murmured and frowned. "It was a good kiss, don't get me wrong, but we work together and I don't want to put that at risk."

Sloan nodded slowly, pushing the glass away from her. "I don't kiss all my EPs, just so you know. I thought something was there and I was wrong," she explained, lifting a hand to rub her temple. "Come on. I'll get you a cab."

Mac's frown remained and she was filled with disappointment. The kiss had been… stunning, to say the least, and she couldn't deny she wanted more, but she had to stop herself before it got out of hand or any more awkward or any more complicated for them by Monday morning. She regretted being everything to a halt but she knew it was the right thing.

When Sloan stepped from the booth, Mackenzie followed, but with both feet on the ground for the first time since she arrived, she stumbled in her heels. The anchor quickly supported her and helped take the first few steadying steps. She paid the tab for both of them, led Mackenzie outside, and hailed a cab.

"Will you be okay?"

Mac lazily nodded but her fingers gripped Sloan's arm for balance as she was directed into the backseat of the taxi. She stepped back before handing the driver a few bills to cover the ride to woman's apartment before she got out of the way and watched the yellow vehicle disappear. After a few moments, she called for her own car, and dejectedly returned to her own home.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a fuck up in the broadcast and even though Sloan was able to roll over it with as much grace as possible, she wasn't able to let it go. By the end of it, Sloan ripped the ear piece and tossed it to the desk with a thud. She shoved herself into the control room where Mac spun around with as much grace as she could to face the anchor.

"What the fuck happened in here, Mac?"

Mackenzie felt suddenly small as she pushed back the headset. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it until halfway through the broadcast," she explained despite the nudge in her back from her senior producer her.

"Just be glad I was able to get around it. Don't let it happen again," and with that, Sloan stormed out of the control room and off to her office to change.

The producer stood there for a moment while Marcus jabbered on his own apology about mixing up the sources and information and she just shook her head.

"You heard her. Don't let it happen again."

After a few moments of clearing her things, the others closing down their areas, she began to make for her leave. Marcus apologized again and Mac told him to shove it.

The office had cleared for the most part and what was left was in the process of getting their things together to go. Mac hadn't left her office since her return from the control room and no one bothered coming in.

She was getting her stuff together, stood to grab her bag, and shoved a few things in it. Her head snapped up when Sloan gently pushed the door open and she was surprised to see her expression held no anger.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but…"

Mackenzie shrugged it off as she came around the desk, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "You only prove how difficult you are to work with each time. Besides, it was a pretty big fuck up," she countered and stopped in front of her desk, leaning back against the edge, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," Sloan murmured and brushed it off. It was the end of the day and she didn't have to punish Mac anymore about, especially when she knew it wasn't directly her fault. She took a few steps forward, both her hands to each side of Mackenzie, and leaned in as she pushed her lips gently against the woman's.

Mackenzie didn't move and instead relaxed a little, her hands falling from her chest, and gripped the anchor's hips to pull her closer.

"Your place or mine this time?" Sloan whispered against her lips, her left hand stroking back Mac's dark hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yours?"

"Good," Sloan replied and pressed against her again, pulling Mackenzie close and standing her up. Mac looked out to find the bullpen empty and knew Sloan had timed her arrival well. She shuddered as the anchor breathed against her neck and she tugged her arm out of the office.

Slowly Mackenzie came to as she heard the sound of her phone for what felt like the hundredth time. She groaned quietly and turned over to see Sloan still sleeping and what she thought looked like a satisfied grin on her face.

When her phone beeps again, she slowly turns and sheds the blanket from her bare form and picks her mobile up from the floor. She first glanced at the time and then at the messages that had been impatiently waiting.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Mackenzie sighed as she moved on to the next one.

_Are you already at work?_

Sloan turned in the bed, leaning over to the empty side with her arm sprawled out, but it didn't startle her enough to wake her. She moved on to the next and final message.

_Come on, I'll be in town again._

She pushed a few buttons to respond when another one shot through and she regretted not having silenced it in time. She glanced back to see Sloan move and slowly sit up.

"Can't you shut that thing up?" she groaned and Mac quietly apologized.

_What's going on?_ She read as she glanced back to her phone, clicking on the silence button.

_I was asleep. I'll call you later,_ she typed before shoving the phone into the pockets of her slacks. She propped herself back up on the bed and Sloan curled forward, wrapping an arm around Mac's waist and pulling her close.

"Who wants to bother you this early?" she murmured, her lips pressing against Mac's clavicle.

"Just one of the staff," Mac replied quietly but didn't sink easily back into bed. "I have to get ready to go so I can get ready for work."

"You could get ready here," Sloan offered but knew she wasn't going to win the battle.

"I could but I can't wear the same clothes twice."

"Wear something of mine," she insisted but Mackenzie had already slipped her grip and began to put her clothes from the day before on. She made sure her phone was secured in her pocket before she moved.

"Not this time."

Sloan laid back in defeat as she watched Mackenzie cover herself piece by piece until she stood fully clothed while she laid back, fully exposed. Mac stepped up and leaned over the bed, firmly planting a kiss on Sloan's lips.

"I'll see you at the office," she added before she left Sloan alone and made her way back to her own apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, let's get dinner. You can meet me at the hotel. I'm staying at the Duane," the voice on the other end offered and Mackenzie swirled her pen absently across a piece of paper. "I can wait until after the broadcast, obviously. I have a few things to do before then but I can definitely arrange some time for dinner with you."

Mackenzie looked up from her desk as Rebecca knocked gently on the door.

"One second. Yes?"

"Michaels agreed to be on the air."

"Okay. Get the pre-interview underway and drop by and tell Sloan we've got it," Mackenzie replied and Rebecca nodded before she whirled out of the office.

"I hate that you work for her," Brianna announced when the line had gone quiet.

"What?"

"You heard me. Anyway. Just call me when you leave the office and I'll meet you down in the lobby."

"Okay," she replied and ended the phone called, setting it off to the side in irritation.

Mackenzie could see Brianna waiting in the lobby, her leg twitching impatiently while crossed over the other. Her head was in the palm of her hand and she was looking down at her phone. She was far more dressed up than she anticipated. A slim red dressed that stopped just below her knees but hugged her just where it needed to. She really noticed when Brianna stood after spotting her and Mac couldn't help but wonder when she would be able to peel the dress away from her.

She was still in her petite pencil skirt and dark blouse. It was awfully plain but she had no reason to impress anyone that morning. Now, on the other hand, she wished she had worn something else or had stopped on the way over at her own apartment but it was entirely the wrong direction.

"How long have you been in town?" Mac asked when Brianna stepped up, wrapped her arms around her, and pulled away with a quick kiss.

"Jump right in, don't you? No '_hey, how're you doing?'_"

Mac tilted her head a little and frowned.

"A few days," she finally answered, looping her arm in the crook of Mackenzie's. "I thought you'd be dressed a little differently," she commented as she led the woman out onto the streets.

"You know I came from work and my apartment is on the opposite direction. You insisted we meet all the way out here."

"Let's get a drink," she insisted and Mac let the woman lead her into the bar a block down. She knew Brianna had been in here before by the way the bartender lit up at first glance but turned into something else she wasn't able to put her finger on. She chose to ignore it.

"Why are you in the city?"

"Why are you in the city this time?"

"I am working on a project but I am thinking about moving back into the city more… permanently," Brianna answered as she ordered her usual gin and tonic and the same for Mackenzie despite her preference for something else. She didn't speak up against the action and took the drink and sat down in a booth nearby. Brianna scooted in next to her.

It wasn't until she got settled that she realized she hadn't answered.

"Well?"

"Sorry. I uh… permanently?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, no, it's not. I just didn't expect it."

"I know it's only been a month or so since I called you, but I didn't want anything long distant. I miss you."

Mac's heart skipped a beat in surprise. She brought the drink to her lips and downed nearly half of it. She felt Brianna's hand squeeze the curve of her knee as if trying to gauge some kind of response.

"No, yeah. That's… that's great," stumbled Mackenzie. She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's really great," she finally offered a smile when she realized she hadn't yet.

"You sure?"

"Of course," Mackenzie replied as she turned and brought her lips and pressed them against Brianna. The woman returned the gesture and their legs intertwined and their hands were across their thighs and waist and chest as they familiarized with one another. Mackenzie's initial shock had since faded and she was more than excited with the sudden chance of letting the woman back into her life.

Mackenzie all but whimpered, her knees slapping together as Brianna's movements quickened between her legs, and one hand dropped to clench the skin of her lover's arm while the other dug nails into the woman's back. She felt her hot breath on her neck, her skull burrowing in the pillow beneath her, and her breath caught into her throat.

"Come on," Brianna urged before pressing her lips firmly against Mackenzie's in the moment she climaxed. Guttural noises pumped from her mouth and she arched upward and stiffened. Her fingers slowed their aggression while Mac melted into the sheets, her grasps letting up, and her body slowly relaxing. "There we go," she sighed while she placed soft kisses alongside Mackenzie's jawline, followed both her hands cupping her face and drawing her into another kiss.

Mackenzie's breathing was deep and heavy, twisting her legs and tangled into Brianna. She returned the affection of kisses for as long as she could keep her occupied. After a moment, Brianna lost interest and leaned back against one of the pillows.

Mac, despite coming, felt unsatisfied.

Slowly, she pulled one of the sheets up and lay in her side, her head resting in her palm.

"You're always back to business afterward."

"Not always," Brianna countered. "I just have a lot of shit to do."

Mackenzie pouted, her arm giving away and she turned onto her back in defeat. "It would be nice to do more than just fuck," she complained.

"You got what you needed and so did I," she answered and then propelled from the bed, draping the hotel robe around her. Mackenzie watched her move away and shuffled through a few papers.

"Why don't we go again before you get into that?"

"Mac, no. Now be quiet or go," she replied more harshly than perhaps she intended.

Mackenzie shrunk back into the covers for a moment. Her phone buzzed across the room and she made her way to pick up the device.

_Come over?_

She typed in her decline before she shuffled back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it you're working on?" Mackenzie asked as her phone buzzed again in her hands.

_Please? I have something for you._

She sighed when she didn't get a response, glancing back to see Brianna engrossed in an article that it looked like she had forgotten Mackenzie was even here. She bit her lip as her attention returned to her phone and she pressed a few buttons.

Her phone buzzed again.

_Good, I'll buzz you in when you get here._

Mackenzie stood and began to put her clothes back on as soon as she found each respective piece. This Brianna noticed but was quiet until the woman was fully dress.

"Where are you going?"

Mac snapped her gaze over, her phone still clutched in her hand.

"Back to my place."

"Why?" retorted Brianna, confused.

"Because you're working and I don't want to disturb you," Mackenzie explained.

Brianna looked as if she might object but she took a second longer in silence and finally nodded. Mackenzie guided herself around the bed and to where she sat, bending forward to place a kiss on her lips.

"You're not disturbing me, just so you know," she offered but knew it wouldn't get Mackenzie to stay. "Let me know when you get home so I know you're okay."

Mac agreed before she left, Brianna having gone back to work by the time she was out the door. She hated the half assed effort and concern but she was more than used to it, letting it slide each time. It was always after a few minutes of saying something that wasn't thought through and Mac more times than not brushed it away.

Before she buzzed her way into the building, she sent a message off to Brianna that she was home. Mackenzie waited a moment and when she never got a reply, she pushed her finger against the buzzer, was given a quick response, and up the elevator she went until she reached Sloan's door.

Sloan greeted her with affection: a hug first, a kiss on her cheek, and her hands slid smoothly down Mackenzie's arms and looped her fingers with her own.

"I'm surprised to see you in what you wore today," she commented, given how late in the night it was.

"I had a drink with a friend after work and hadn't really gotten the chance to change."

"Well, it's not necessary," she offered and led Mackenzie into the living room. The lights were dimmed but it didn't seem unnatural. It left a glow in the apartment. Sloan wrapped her arms around Mac's waist from behind, fitting kisses in the crook of her neck. Her hands moved from her waist and slid north along her torso until she found the buttons of the blouse and starting from the top she began to reveal the canvas of the paler woman.

Sloan guided Mackenzie around to face her as her fingers hooked in the shoulder of the blouse and pushed back, following the trail back up to unsnap her bra and reveal her breast.

"Sloan," Mackenzie begged but she was only greeted with a push that was both forceful and gentle and a surprise when she hit the couch. Sloan straddled her, cupped her face in her hands, and kissed her possessively. For a moment, Mackenzie thought the taste of Brianna would be detected but gave in and relaxed when it was nowhere to be found.

Sloan explored the fabric of Mackenzie's narrow skirt, pushing her hands up the fabric and alongside her thigh until she curled her fingers around her panties and between her legs. She wasn't entirely surprised to find her already wet and—unbeknownst to Sloan—already extremely sensitive. A breath caught in Mac's throat and she leaned her head back while her body tensed to the stimulation, forcing herself to take long and steadying breaths.

Her tongue swept across her bottom lip before her teeth bit down, trying to calm the moan forcing its way up. Sloan's finger explored further and Mackenzie scooped the woman's rear into her hands and forced her closer. The anchor took the initiative, using it as fuel when she felt muscles clamp around her fingers and sent Mackenzie over the edge for ehr second time. Mac bit down on Sloan's lip while her hands slid up and curved around her neck, breathing deep against her beautifully toned skin.

"Was that what you had for me?" Mackenzie asked through labored breathing.

"No," whispered Sloan. "It was just the warm up."

"Warm up?" Mackenzie wasn't sure she would make another round but she didn't feel she was in a position to object.

"Yep," she played before slipping from Mac's lap. "Come with me."

Obediently—albeit awkwardly and weak—Mackenzie stood and smoothed out her skirt. She followed Sloan into the bedroom, illuminated by the moonlight, and she loved the way it looked at this hour of early morning. She followed Sloan with her eyes as she opened a drawer and extracted a baby blue box. Mac tried to hide her concerned expression with something of surprise when it was presented to her.

It was bigger than a box with a ring but she pulled the top off and picked up the black velvet box, rubbing her thumb over the smooth lid. She pried it open to find a rose gold bracelet, half adorned in diamonds, as well as the sudden disappearance of her breath.

"Wow," Mackenzie murmured, setting the blue box down and carefully holding the rest. Her free hand picked up the bracelet to examine. Sloan took it from her and carefully placed it on her wrist. "What's this for?"

Sloan's expression twisted a little, but she somehow wasn't disappointed.

"I... guess since it's two in the morning now. It's for our one year," she explained but this time it was Mac's turn to look confused.

Her fingers twitched as she thought back and Sloan couldn't help the smile on her face.

"That's not for... another month or so," Mackenzie reached, feeling wildly unprepared for this.

"Sure, sure, but from what I consider our first... date, I guess. Maybe more of my first embarrassment. The night I took you out to the bar after work."

Mackenzie was silent, focusing on the bracelet. It wasn't the first gift Sloan had given her by any means but it was certainly the biggest.

"It's beautiful. I love it," she finally replied, looking up and approaching Sloan. She kissed her softly on the lips but she didn't notice the twinge of disappointment. "But I don't have a gift for you."

"I'm sure you can make up for it somehow," Sloan replied slyly, grinning. She tugged against Mackenzie, pulling her close and kissing her just as she released a giggle she hadn't been able to contain.

"I'll see what I can do," she murmured against Sloan's neck, flicking her tongue across the curve of her shoulder before she pushed the woman down onto the bed. Sloan opened her mouth to say something but it was lost the moment Mackenzie replaced her words with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mac,_

_Don't forget about tonight. 8PM. Manny knows you'll be here. Doesn't matter what you wear, you won't be wearing it for long._

_Love, Sloan._

The change was small and subtle and while she wanted to think it came out of nowhere, she knew it didn't. Since Sloan gave her the present a little more than a week ago, the valediction of the email had started to change and it was enough for Mac to pick up on it.

Mackenzie ran her fingers over the keyboard, pulling up the reply box at the same time she heard the shower cut off in the other room. She looked over her shoulder to determine how long she had, returning and typing quickly.

_Sloan,_

_Won't forget! I'm excited. See you tonight._

_Love, Mac._

She bit her lip as she stared at her response and back spacing a few beats.

_Mac._

Familiar arms wrapped around her waist at the moment she logged from her email and shut the laptop. Her heart skipped a beat in fear Brianna might have seen it but nothing indicated it and she had removed the message from her screen well before she approached. She felt a soft kiss press against the crook of her neck before she weaseled around to face the blonde woman.

"You need to get ready," Mac insisted and pulled from her embrace.

"Don't be so sour," Brianna pouted and resisted Mac squirming away. She pulled her close and pressed her lips against Mac's own. She didn't notice the reluctance but eventually she let go, tucked the towel a little tighter. "_Fine_," she said and turned to her suitcase.

Mackenzie turned back to make sure the laptop was closed even though she knew she had a moment ago.

"I have a few appointments scheduled and they're spread out enough. We could get lunch at the deli on Fifth Street. The one you like so much?"

Mac turned around and leaned against the table, watching as Brianna dropped the towel and sorted through her clothes. Her words didn't register and she didn't respond right away, causing Brianna to look over at her while a pair of panties dangled from her fingers.

"Mac?"

"Hm?" she breathed before pushing herself from the table and approaching. "Sorry. The deli's fine but…" she began with a grin before she nudged her down to the bed. Brianna gave in and relaxed beneath Mac's force as her fingers trailed over her naked skin.

"I thought I needed to get ready?" Brianna played as she shuffled back, Mackenzie hovering over her with one knee between her legs.

"You do. I'm just helping," Mac grinned, her fingers sliding up her waist and cupping to the curvature of Brianna's breasts and her mouth circled around her nipple, pulling it between her teeth to the sound of quickened breathing.

"The first appointment is in…" Brianna began, gasping suddenly as Mac's fingers dropped from her chest to the mound between her legs. Her head turned and she caught a glimpse of the clock. "In an hour," she finally choked out while Mackenzie toyed with her body.

"I know," was all Mackenzie gave her before she began to explore Brianna's mouth with her tongue to keep her quiet.

The realtor was giving the run down on the third apartment and Mackenzie was starting to get agitated. Brianna wouldn't step two feet from her unless she followed, their hands intertwined together when all Mac wanted was a little time to think. She was asked the occasional question—mostly from Brianna—about what she thought and her response was generic. Each one was nice and lovely and would make a wonderful home but she wasn't invested. Brianna didn't seem to notice and for that, Mac was thankful.

Brianna was fascinated by something the woman leading the tour had to say, Mac took the moment to escape. She had been able to work her fingers out of Brianna's grasp and silently step into the next room.

When Mac was certain she was on her own, she pulled out her mobile and pushed a few buttons on her phone to find she didn't have any missed calls or text messages and she couldn't check her e-mail until later. She pulled up her inbox to see the last few messages from a few days ago but didn't have it in her to send one. Instead, she shoved it back in her back and turned around to find Brianna standing uncomfortably close.

"Oh!" she shouted, startled, and Brianna smiled.

"I started rambling on about the bathroom and turned around to find you weren't even there. You okay?"

Mackenzie nodded and gripped the strap to her bag before she pulled herself back to reality.

"Come on, Mackenzie, let me show you. The realtor stepped outside to make a phone call."

Brianna took Mackenzie's hand a pulled her out of the spare room and over through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Her eyes widened a little and she couldn't stop her own smile.

"What do you think?" Brianna asked as she stepped over to the tub, lightly touching the ceramic surface.

"It's nice," Mackenzie replied in awe. The ceiling was high, the shower off to the side was huge and she had the urge to get into the bathtub right then and there. She stepped up and looked to the marble counter top and looked at herself in the mirror. She caught a glimpse of Brianna who was focused on her reaction.

"It's nice? Is that all? I've barely gotten shit from you today about the apartments," Brianna retorted.

"It's all for you, Bri, it's going to be your apartment."

"That doesn't mean I don't want your opinion. You're a part of this too."

Mackenzie spun around. She suddenly felt her skin crawl but she didn't know why or how to respond. Instead, she was silent.

"_What?_" Brianna hissed but pulled back her claws as the realtor tentatively returned to the pair.

"Nothing, I'm sorry," Mackenzie murmured and dropped her gaze.

"I did forget one thing, Miss Brenner," the realtor began in an attempt to alleviate some of the tension. Brianna was eager to see what was missed and followed the woman out, leaving Mac alone in the bathroom.

The rest of the visit went with Mac lingering in the corner while Brianna looked around. She wasn't asked her opinions again and by the end of the tour, they didn't have another one to visit for a few hours. They made their way to the deli that was just around the corner and they at through lunch a little awkwardly. Brianna made a few phone calls—mostly about her new endeavor in her career—and Mackenzie pushed around her food but didn't eat much of it. It wasn't noticed and by the end of lunch, Brianna was opening back up and letting the tour of the last apartment go.

"The next apartment is two blocks down and the realtor said she would be a little late but the doorman knows we're coming and said we could go up and look around until she gets there," Brianna explained as she pulled her jacket around her shoulders.

Mackenzie nodded as her only response, gathering together he own jacket and bag and began to leave the deli.

By then, Brianna was all smiles and looped her arm together with Mac's and led her down the two blocks to the apartment. She introduced herself to the doorman whom easily let her in and told her where to go.

"I really liked the last one but I by the pictures, this one was my favorite," Brianna rambled as they rode the elevator up.

"How late do you think you'll be?" Mackenzie asked as she looked down at her watch. Eight o'clock was still several hours away but she knew she needed enough time to get ready.

"I don't know. Half an hour? I don't remember but it's the last one of the day so there's no rush."

"Right," Mac murmured and stepped out of the elevator. Brianna led her down the hallway, picked a key up from under the mat, and opened up to the apartment.

It was larger than the pictures, and furnished for show, and while Mackenzie knew it was set up to look as best as possible, she could see why it was Brianna's favorite. It opened into living room with high ceilings and open spaces and a fire place that was real instead of gas. From where she stood, she could see the kitchen that was schemed for a dark blue coloring but her attention was held little there. The hallway to the left was the spare bedroom and bathroom and to the right, past the kitchen, was the master bed and bathroom.

Mackenzie watched Brianna step into the kitchen without forcing her to come along. She could see her come in and out of view from where she stood and she resisted the urge to follow behind her, instead walking past the entry way and into the hallway to the right.

The bedroom was large and in darker colors of red. The window to the city was large but didn't cover more than half the wall. It was enough to hide if needed but it would bring in enough light if given the chance. The bathroom was impressive, from first glance, but she didn't go too far in. She was about to turn around when Brianna stepped up behind her in an embrace, startling her once more.

"What do you think?"

"It's lovely," Mackenzie replied and turned around to see how her answer would be taken.

"That's better than _nice_."

Mackenzie tried to play off the comment with an awkward smile, tucking dark strands of hair behind her ear.

"The pictures did no justice for this but it is, by far, my favorite."

"I think so, too. It's not the biggest of the four of them but it feels like it. If I were looking for a new place, this would be hard to pass up. What's the price?" Mackenzie asked. The numbers on the other three apartments were reasonable but this one she worried would be too high for either of them.

Brianna shrugged it off as she tugged her closer, her arms resting on the curve of Mac's hips.

"Is it more than the others?" Mackenzie pushed but the only answer she received was a physical push to the bed. She landed with an expelled breath. When she caught her balance, she contorted her face in to confusion.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You've never had to, so why start now?" Brianna taunted.

Mackenzie frowned at the question, trying to avoid some deeper meaning in it.

"Besides, it's all for me, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just curious. You're new job hasn't been settled so I was just worried that—"

"That what? That I can't get what I want because I don't have my parents to fall back on?"

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"Then what _did_ you mean, Mackenzie?"

Mac bit her lip as watched Brianna step away from the bed. She didn't get up to protest because she didn't have a good answer. Mackenzie was only looking out for her and she hated she struck some nerve in her, once again, when earlier this morning hadn't quite died down. Her gaze dropped a moment later and the silence became uncomfortable. Brianna remained stiff about a foot or so away, expecting some kind of answer.

"_Jesus_, Mac."

"I'm sorry," Mackenzie whined, leaning forward and bending over her lap. "I didn't say you couldn't have what you wanted, I was just trying to help."

Brianna rolled her eyes and pivoted back.

"Miss Brenner?" a voice called from down the hallway.

"In here," Brianna called and without getting Mac another look, left the bedroom. "I was just looking around."

Mac let out a heavy breath, dropping her head into her hands in defeat. She felt the pinch in her eyes as tears sprung to the surface. The frustration fueled her but she didn't let them slip down her cheeks. She leaned back and ran the back of her hands across her face, pushing the hot tears away.

It was several minutes later when Brianna and the realtor came into the bedroom, she didn't stop her spiel despite Mackenzie still sitting on the bed. She received a glance from Brianna but it was short and they both walked past her and into the bedroom.

The tour came to an end and in the other room, Mackenzie could hear them talking about numbers and as much as Brianna said she needed to think about it, she knew they would be leaving the apartment with the offer on the table for this one in particular.

She allowed herself to stand and leave the bedroom, finally, and step up behind Brianna and loop her fingers down her arm and clasp her hand with a gentle squeeze. She received a glance back in return and Mackenzie smiled encouragingly.

"It's a lovely apartment. You should get it," she told her and Brianna smiled and the next half hour was setting up some final details and the realtor letting them know she would get back with them.

"Thank you," Brianna said as they waited for the taxi to pull over. She tugged Mac into her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I'm sorry about today. I was just trying to be helpful."

"It's okay. I know you mean well," she told Mac and squeezed her fingers, slipping into the taxi behind her.

The way back to the hotel, Brianna went back and forth on the apartments and what she liked and didn't like for each one. She compared the first three to the last one and what she could change or so on and so forth. Mackenzie was quiet the entire way, speaking when she was asked a specific question, but she was starting to feel the rush as afternoon started to settle.

She hoped to get Brianna back to the hotel, gather her things, and leave.

"Do you want to order room service for dinner?" Brianna asked as they stepped into the hotel room. She began to shed her coat, drop her bag, and abandon her shoes.

"Uhh," Mac began, "I was thinking of going back to my apartment for the night. I have some work I need to do."

"What?" she asked, turning around with her fingers on the buttons of her pants. "Your laptop is here. You could work on it here?"

Mackenzie shook her head. "There are some things I need at home."

Brianna pouted as she shimmied out of her slacks and sat down on the edge of the bed. She didn't press forward just yet, watching as Mackenzie lingered by the entryway with her coat still tucked in and her fingers on her bag.

"I just need my laptop," she explained and gestured across the room. Mackenzie gathered her things together and passed by Brianna whom was still changing on the bed into something more comfortable. She bent forward and gave her a kiss and Brianna tried to tug her down but she resisted. "I had fun today," she told her but she could tell she wasn't convincing. "I'm just glad you found one you like. I hope they take the offer. I'll talk to you later," she finished and gave her one more lingering kiss and broke free, leaving the hotel room to get ready for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

It took longer than she expected to get ready. Each movement was heavy and restrained. Mackenzie took on any distraction she could find and when she looked at the clock and noticed it was a half hour until eight, she knew she was in trouble.

Her laptop was on her desk, propped open and alert. The last e-mail from Sloan was from that morning.

_Don't forget about tonight!_

She wished she could.

She wished she could go back a few months and ignore the call that started the whole thing. She wouldn't have gone looking at apartments with Brianna that morning or arguing over something she didn't mean or worrying about the rest of the evening.

She wouldn't be sitting at the foot of her bed, half dressed with dread.

* * *

Mackenzie looked at her watch before she knocked on the door. Forty five minutes late. There were two missed calls and a message that she failed to answer so when the door to Sloan's apartment swung open, she could see the hint of anger hiding away.

"What the hell?" Sloan asked, stepping out of the way to let her in.

"I'm sorry, time slipped past me, and when I realized I just tried to get here as fast as I could."

"You could have answered your phone."

"I didn't hear it," Mackenzie lied, moving out of the way so the door could shut behind her, "I'm sorry."

Sloan pouted a little but eventually she brushed it off. She took Mackenzie's coat and bag and set them off to the side; rambling on about how worried she had been, followed by Mackenzie apologizing again.

She was doing a lot of that today and it was starting to lose its meaning.

Sloan led Mackenzie away from the door once she was settled in and didn't seem to notice her working in autopilot. She dominated the majority of the conversation—work, employees, colleagues, stories they missed—and Mackenzie was glad she was talking about these things. It kept her mind out of the darker corners for a little while.

"Mac?" Sloan asked with a little more force. Mackenzie jerked to attention and looked up.

"Yes?" Mackenzie replied and watched as Sloan began to look concerned. She felt herself shrink suddenly when she realized she couldn't remember what they were talking about.

"Are you okay?"

"I am."

"I asked twice about the midterm elections and you're just staring at your food… which you have barely touched."

"I'm s—" she began but reeled back on a world that felt like Styrofoam in her mouth. "I was just thinking about something else. It's been a long day."

Sloan wanted to push further into it but something prevented her from doing so. There was some sort of wall that she couldn't get around and she would be lying if it didn't leave a weird feeling in her stomach.

"The staff will be ready for election night—it's never as hectic as the presidential elections, you know that, but I do think it'll be an upturn for Bush," Mackenzie told her.

"That was terribly generic of you," Sloan acknowledged as she set her fork on the table and nudged her plate away. Mackenzie did the same but a little stiffer, as if she didn't belong in her seat.

"I'll be honest, I didn't hear the question," Mackenzie replied slowly with a smile.

"What has you so distracted?" Sloan pressed, leaning forward a little to take Mackenzie's hand into her own.

"It was just a long day."

"Okay…" Sloan responded, unsatisfied with the response. Mackenzie bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, leaving a distant hold on Sloan's fingers.

"My mum called me earlier about a fight she and my father were having and it always results in my father calling and trying to explain his side," she explained but it tasted like poison on her lips.

"Oh."

Mackenzie nodded a little but she felt a lump in her throat that threatened in her next words.

Sloan let go of her hand and stood from the table, taking up the plates and utensils and dropping them off on the bar of the kitchen. Mackenzie was relieved she hadn't made her hole any bigger but Sloan's silence was enough to pull her further down. She watched the woman walk with as much grace as anyone she had ever seen and she dare not give away what she was thinking, a trait that sometimes drove Mackenzie mad, and she could now understand how one could drown so easily on dry land.

"They tend to fight over the smallest of things, though, and they get over it. I shouldn't worry about it as much as I do," she added and Sloan sat back down across from her, only half in her seat as if she would need to spring away.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Sloan finally piped up and offered a smile. "I much prefer when you're here with me and _not_ worrying."

Mackenzie inwardly sighed with a twisted and sick feeling of relief and she realized it wasn't the first time she felt that way. Her lips pursed and she shrugged her narrow shoulders, leaning back against the cool metal of the chair.

"Come on," Sloan ordered and stood, holding her hand out for Mackenzie.

Mac stood quickly and smiled, Sloan's fingers tracing circles against her skin.

"Where's your bracelet?" she asked suddenly.

Mackenzie froze. She didn't have to look down to realize she hadn't been wearing it but her free hand reached over to clasp her wrist while her brain backtracked to the moment she took it off.

"I must have forgotten to put it back on after showering, I was in such a hurry to get dressed," she explained as her veins ran cold. Her chest felt heavy when she remembered exactly where it was: the nightstand of Brianna's hotel room. She had set it down with a few of her other things before her shower the night before and hadn't picked it back up.

Sloan simply nodded. Mackenzie looked up to search her gaze and she couldn't find any disbelief. She leaned forward to gently press her lips against hers and she noticed it was the first time they kissed since she arrived. She didn't pull back right away and instead left her hand come up to brush against her jawbone before curling around the side of her neck to hold her close.

"I'm sorry tonight hasn't gone as you'd planned." Her voice was low, barely a whisper, as Sloan reached for Mac's waist to pull her close.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't have to end as I planned," was Sloan's reply and without a second thought from either of them, directed the other woman to the bedroom.

Mackenzie felt a sudden drunkenness that she knew the wine didn't cause, weighing down her thoughts that came with sharp edges. Sloan's kiss was filled with innocence while she tainted them with her own and she thought if she kissed long enough, she would be able to absorb and soak in the blindness, if only enough to cover her eyes for the next little while.

She felt the backs of her legs press against the edge of the bed and Sloan pushed when she could not push anymore, forcing Mackenzie to drop to the mattress. She scooted back slowly but the space between them did not cease as the anchor climbed on top of her and put her legs on either side of her. Sloan curled her fingers around the edges of Mac's skirt, bunching up the fabric until it was wrinkled around her waist and revealing her smooth pale skin.

Mac was propped up against the bed by her elbows, watching as the gears turned in Sloan's head. She would give anything to know what was going through her mind, trace the thoughts like a dance. Eventually her eyes fell away, distracted by the exploration of fingers between her legs. Her toes curled inward, her knee coming up to grind into the woman, her lip sucking into her mouth. Sloan's fingers hooked around her panties to force them aside and over her hips, tossing them to the floor while battling the tangled mess of their legs.

"Sloan," Mackenzie murmured but she was not given the chance to speak. Lips were pressed against her own, pushing her back into the bed while the curve of Sloan's body formed to hers. Any chance she had at talking was gone; what had been an innocent exploration had discovered the familiar path and Mackenzie's body responded well.

Sloan's free hand skillfully unbuttoned Mackenzie's blouse, pushing it off to the side and followed by her fingers tracing to the hook of her bra. Mac helped when she could, tossing aside the clothing she could get. Her skirt, however, remained crinkled around her waist. Her muscles clamped around her fingers, knees coming together to hold everything in, and a throaty moan escaped her.

Part of her resisted everything, resisted the fire that burned inside her, resisted the intelligent strokes that painted the inside of her body. Mackenzie battled the pleasure with a face of shame and guilt that was becoming all too familiar but there was a new sudden aggression as she felt Sloan shift her weight to wrap her mouth around her exposed nipple.

Without warning, Mackenzie's world came to a sudden stop as Sloan retrieved her fingers , voice choked out a surprised whimper, and a coldness covered her body she couldn't explain. Bleary eyed, she looked up to find a wicked grin spread across Sloan's face; a grin to prove that she knew exactly what she was doing and Mackenzie was at her mercy. She ached for more but she was given only the lightest of touches with one hand stroking teasingly between her legs and the other curving the lines of her chest.

"I don't know where your head has been the last few days," Sloan whispered against the flesh of Mackenzie's neck as she rocked forward, her fingers slowing their crusade as she enjoyed the tortured gasp that the producer made. "But I intend to keep your attention here now," she added and Mac tried to wrap her mind around the intent but she was quickly distracted by the next step of torture.

Mackenzie rolled her head back as Sloan's hands roamed over her body, further away from where she wanted them to be. Sloan leaned back, slipping further down the bed, and with it she tugged down Mac's skirt and dropped if off the side of the bed. It wasn't a moment later that she disappeared between her legs and she felt her muscles spasm in response. Her hands dropped and tangled in her strands of dark hair, running her nails against her skull while silent words were spoken between her thighs. Her breathing quickened and she couldn't stifle the sounds that burst out into the air.

Her body lurched, threatening its climax but Sloan was all too aware of Mackenzie's body. With her sudden jerky moments, she slowed down and pulled away. In a desperate attempt, Mac's hands searched for her partner but was left with what she thought was a faint sound of mischievous laughter.

"_God damn it_," Mackenzie seethed in frustration. Sloan stonewalling her body forced a sense of urgency and fear within her, seeking out the next touch and rushing to the caresses of her gentle hand. Her breathing became shallow and when Sloan's fingers curved and inserted into the writing woman, Mackenzie tried to meet her halfway. The fingers retracted and a soft _tsk_ of discipline repeated a few times before they returned only to withdraw with the response of her needy body.

"Relax," she urged but Mac whined for more, forcing herself to lay still while Sloan toyed with her. The desire began to build all over again and she tried to direct her thoughts through her foggy mind and understand why she was having this punishment inflicted upon her. Sloan's attentiveness to her body was so far from Brianna that she couldn't relax, even when she was told to, and her rigidness did not go unnoticed. Her head turned to find Sloan next to her, her arm outstretched down between her legs, and placing soft kisses against her clavicle. She continued the trail along the curve of her neck and directed Mackenzie's face toward hers to place her lips against the woman's and holding her still while she explored her mouth.

When she was near the edge, she tensed in expectation, fully expecting her to figure it out and further tease her. Sloan didn't, however, and instead put her full attention on Mackenzie's need.

Mackenzie was met with resistance of masked agony in her pleasure, frustrating the tortured woman to reach her climax. A strangled moan escaped when she neared it, her hand snatching the forearm of Sloan which only encouraged her and finally pushing her head on into her orgasm. Her lip trembled between kisses and she felt a tear pluck at her eye. Sloan's hand freed itself and cradled the side of Mackenzie's cheek and held her still while she spoke volumes against her flesh.

She could tell Sloan was satisfied with her work, a painter stepping back to admire the canvas of beautifully placed strokes, but she couldn't see behind the easel. She couldn't see the sudden shame that wracked Mackenzie, leaving her unable to enjoy the attention and focus she was given. She closed her eyes and leaned into Sloan with soft kisses, trying to hide how dirty she felt beneath her partner's innocence.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was standing in front of the elevator doors as they opened, revealing a tired Sloan on the inside. She shrugged her bag over her shoulder before she stepped out and headed to her office.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"You too."

He turned on his heels, shoved his hands in his pockets, and followed alongside her. She turned her gaze sideways to look at him. He did nothing more than acknowledge the look, tipping his head forward. He pushed open the door to her office, let het step in first, and followed behind her.

"One of the sound boards went down over the weekend in the control room," Charlie announced as Sloan put her things down and shrugged off her coat.

"Okay," she replied as she draped her coat over the back of her chair. "It'll be up by tonight?"

"They are working on it now," he shrugged in reply. "They understand the show starts at eight but you've dealt with worse."

"That doesn't mean I want to deal with this."

"Fair enough."

Sloan finally sat down in her chair once she was settled but she realized Charlie hadn't budged. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon so she leaned back in her chair and watched him.

"Mac wanted me to tell you she was going to be late coming into the office," he finally announced. Sloan could tell there was more to it; at least, more he had to say.

"All right," she said a moment later, lips pursed.

"It got me thinking. Why would Mac ask me to tell you instead of telling you herself?" He balanced back on his heels in thought before he decided to sit down in the chair across the desk. "Most of the time you two come in together and while it's not required for you two to stay every night together, surely she would have told you instead of calling me to do it."

Sloan didn't like that Charlie was pushing into it. She couldn't deny the same questions were in her head and she felt a heavy weight in her chest.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes. Or at least, I thought we were," she mused when she couldn't find a good answer. "She has seemed distracted the last week or so and blamed it on her parents arguing. It took some effort to keep her attention Saturday night," she added though she was sure Charlie didn't really want the details but then he often sat through her complaints with a lopsided smile before now, if that meant anything.

She was also sure that Mackenzie wouldn't want her saying anything either, but her faith in Charlie was enough to keep her settled.

"She didn't sound like herself on the call. And I talked to her Friday after the show and she was more concerned about getting out of the office. Didn't say what was wrong."

"It's just things here and there that have been off and it started when I gave her the bracelet. The one just before our anniversary?"

Charlie nodded.

"I know she wasn't expecting it but it was… different. But that was a few weeks ago," she explained, leaning forward across her desk. She looked at the time on her phone and pushed it off to the side. She pulled up her email on the clunky computer in front of her to find the usual mess of emails and spam but nothing from Mackenzie. Trying to hide her disappointment from Charlie, she continued. "Eventually she shakes out of it but it takes more and more effort each time. And she didn't even stay after Sunday morning. She got her shit together and left."

"On your anniversary?"

Sloan nodded slowly.

"Just up and left?" he asked, eyebrows lifting a little in surprise.

"Well, not exactly. She said she had some things to do and I tried to talk her out of it but she insisted and then left. She didn't even acknowledge what day it was and I just… I couldn't make myself remind her," she added. Her voice had softened and her fingers absently traced circles across a piece of paper on her desk.

Charlie released a heavy sigh before he pushed himself out of the chair.

"Thanks for letting me know, by the way."

"You should talk to her," he told her gently.

Sloan nodded reluctantly before Charlie offered an empathetic smile and left her office.

* * *

The hotel was quiet and barely lit; a little light from the bathroom spilled out into the bedroom where Brianna continued to sleep. Mackenzie made her best attempt to keep quiet, wishing to get her things together and go.

Mackenzie wiped her damp face with a white towel with the hotel logo monogrammed on the edge, dropping it on the counter. Her hands gripped the edges of the counter as she stared ahead at her reflection. It was getting harder and harder to look at it but even harder t break away, forcing herself to turn around and continue to get dressed.

When she heard a disturbance in the next room, she sighed. She pushed herself away from the counter when she heard her name and peaked out of the room. Brianna was pushed up against the headboard, blankets covering her while the light from her laptop lit her face.

"Do you remember Katie Larrson?" Brianna asked without looking up.

"Vaguely," Mackenzie replied, running a comb through her damp hair.

"Her and her husband are in town. I just got the email. They want to do brunch."

"Sounds like fun. You should go."

Brianna finally looked up from the screen, her eyes shot over to where Mackenzie stood in the doorway. Her head shook as she glanced back down.

"No?" Mac hovered, uncertain.

"No, I mean. Yes. But you're going with me."

"I'm sorry. What?"

Brianna was quiet, her fingers tapping against the keyboard in disregard to Mackenzie's question. It was a moment later when she finally looked up with a smile, pushing with send button with satisfaction.

"I can't go with you. I have to work, you know that," Mackenzie pleaded, stepping back into the bathroom and setting them comb down. She wormed her arm through the bracelet, sure not to forget this time, and flipped off the light.

"Call in and tell them you'll be a few hours late. Surely they can handle it without you for a little bit. Besides, I told them you'd be with me. Katie's excited to see you."

"Katie probably remembers me as much as I remember her," she retorted before shuffling through her things, bending down to put her laptop into her bag.

"Come on, Mackenzie," Brianna begged through a voice that had little force.

"Brianna. You can't spring shit on me like this," she told her, grabbing her bag and standing.

"Fuck, Mac. Why do you have to make it so hard?" Brianna replied. "It's just brunch. Could you grant me some of your fucking precious time?"

Mackenzie stiffened when Brianna spoke, feeling her blood run cold, and it took every effort she had remain in place. Her jaw clenched, trying to find the words to respond, but her mind was white with anger.

"I'm sorry. Look, I would have told you sooner if I had known," Brianna explained, gesturing to her laptop that she had pushed off to the side.

"You can't expect me to drop whatever I have to do to be at your disposal. I have my own shit to do, god damn it!"

"What the hell? I ask _one_ thing of you and you act like I'm asking for a fucking kidney," Brianna fought back. She watched as Mackenzie's face nearly turned bright red. "I haven't seen Katie in a while and I thought it would be nice if you went with me but god forbid I ask one thing of Miss I Get Whatever I Want."

"_Excuse me?_" Mac gawked. "Because I can't drop what I'm doing makes me the bad guy? I have a job to go to, Jesus, fuck."

"And you can't call in for _one_ morning? Surely you have someone there competent enough to do whatever you have to for a little while. I'm not asking for the whole day."

Mackenzie's jaw tightened as a new flash of anger ran through her. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the bag as she tried to settle herself. Brianna seemed to catch on, shoving herself away from the bed to stand in front of her, carefully playing her arms around her waist and resting upon her hips.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to take you out to meet an old friend. I thought it would be nice to see her since we're back together. She's _does_ remember you and she's excited to see you," Brianna tried. She could see Mackenzie trying to force the anger back down and out of the way, offering a smile to try and lighten the situation. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Mac's and reluctantly it was returned.

"_Fine_," she hissed.

"Good. See?" she replied, stepping back. "I told her we would be there around eleven. Just relax while I get ready."

Defeated, Mac dropped her bag in a nearby chair and fished for her mobile phone before she walked out on the balcony. She pushed a few buttons, held it to her ear, and waited for Charlie to answer the phone.

"Hey, Charlie. I'm not going to come in this morning. Something came up. No, no, everything is fine. Just tell Sloan for me?"

There was an awkward pause but eventually Charlie agreed to it. She hung up the phone, stepped back into the hotel room and shoved it into her bag.

They arrived at the restaurant a little before eleven and sat down to wait. The rest of the morning at the hotel had been quiet and they barely spoke more than five words to each other on the ride there. Sitting at the table was no different. Brianna ordered a drink and Mackenzie asked for water, only to be given an odd look that she was thankful didn't go any further.

"Bri!" shouted a voice Mackenzie barely recognized. She looked up to see a tall dark haired woman, followed by a man she assumed to be her husband. She offered a smile to both of them but they greeted Brianna first with hugs and kisses on the cheek and out of obligation, Mac stood when Katie came around for a hug. She shook the man's hand a moment later. "This is Alex. You haven't met him before," Katie introduced.

"Alexander Essex," he introduced with the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you," she offered before sitting down. She tried to be pleasant but she couldn't help but to feel off about the whole thing.

"You look good Mackenzie. New York hasn't hardened you one bit," she laughed, her hand lingering on her arm for a moment longer.

Mac just smiled, only slightly awkward, and sipped her water. Katie didn't notice but Brianna did and it warranted a nudge of her thigh. Mac didn't acknowledge it and tried to suffer through the rest of brunch with as little participation as possible.

"Brianna tells me you're a producer at a… what was it?" Katie asked, suddenly turning the conversation to Mackenzie.

"ACN," Brianna piped up.

"I'm the executive producer for News Night," Mac corrected.

"Right. That's with," Katie paused, hand midair in thought. "Sloan Sabbith, right?"

Mackenzie nodded but felt her breath disappear for a moment as she thought about it. Her right hand reached over and covered the bracelet on her wrist as if it would give away secrets she had been trying to hide all along.

"I wished she would have gone anywhere else; she's certainly qualified. Sloan always seems so full of herself on television, I can't imagine what she's like in person," Brianna commented with an eye roll. Katie laughed in response.

"She's not that bad, Brianna," Mackenzie corrected, putting her hand on the woman's arm with a squeeze. She hated how often Brianna tried to cut Sloan down for this very reason, or else simply because Brianna didn't like her, and Mac was finding it harder and harder to defend her.

"Oh come on, you have to say that," Brianna joked before she said something to Alex that she didn't catch.

Mackenzie felt her temperature spike in response but she bit her lip and kept her silence. Her fork shuffled her food around on her plate. The remainder of the conversation was between the three of them—old college buddies retelling stories they experienced and had told a hundred times before that never got old—while Mackenzie remained on the outside of the circle, unable to relate to any of them. Occasionally it would come back to her but not for long because she tried to shove it away from her.

It began to wind down, Brianna on her third mimosa and talking about her new endeavor in the city; why she moved and how things were going, but finally they were able to get to a point where they could leave.

"It was good to see you, Bri. And you, Mac," she told them between hugs. "I'm glad to see Brianna so happy again. If you ever want to visit Seattle, just give us a call."

"We will," Brianna announced for the both of them, Mackenzie shooting a glance in her direction but she forced away as the pair got into the cab and drove away.

"I need to go," she said, glancing down at her watch. Brianna stepped in and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, startling Mackenzie a little.

"Okay. I'm glad you came. She's happy for us!" she encouraged but Mackenzie twisted out of her embrace.

"Me too," she told the blonde kitten-faced woman, giving her a gentle peck on the cheek before she hailed for her cab. "I'll see you later, okay?"

* * *

Sloan barely left her office that day. She left her e-mail up on her computer screen and frequently refreshed it. She checked her phone and voicemail repeatedly. Following this, Sloan would feel a flash of annoyance that she was doing all this. She wasn't worried about Mac's safety or health—if Mac was hurt, Sloan knew she would tell her—but anything else had her thrown off. And now it was reduced to only an assumption that Mackenzie would tell her these things.

It was closer to one thirty when she caught sight of her walking through the bullpen, passing by each producer with her bag in hand. Sloan's eyes never left her but received no attention in return; Mackenzie hurriedly disappeared into her office without stopping by Sloan's first.

She tapped her fingers on her desk a couple of times before she picked up a small bag from her drawer, pushed herself from her chair, and tried to walk as calmly as she could to Mackenzie's office. It didn't pass as relaxed as she pushed herself through the door without knocking.

Mac's gaze shot up from where she stood—she was getting her things together and organized for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what she needed to do to make everything come out on time for the show. Mac had known it wouldn't be long before Sloan popped in but she could see the blaze running through the other woman as she stood on the other wise of her desk.

"Hey," Mac spoke up first, quietly, as she attempted a smile. It played with the corners of her mouth but it did not linger. Sloan's features didn't change.

Instead of responding, Sloan lifted the small bag and set it on her desk.

"What's… this?" Mackenzie asked hesitantly. She didn't move for it just yet and instead watched Sloan carefully, who shrugged as if it wasn't of importance.

"I know I brought this up the other night but honestly, Mac, I don't know where the fuck your head has been," she began, nudging the bag a little closer.

Before Mac could speak up on her behalf, Sloan shook her head.

"Listen. If something is wrong, _talk to me_," she tried to insist, but she didn't really know how to enforce it. She couldn't _make_ Mac talk to her but she didn't like the feeling that she was on the outside and that's all she's felt for the better part of two weeks. She slowly came around to the other side of the desk but left space between them. "Do you have any idea what yesterday was?"

Mac let her eyes wander away from Sloan for a moment, looking at the bag as it slowly began to sit in. She bit her lip so hard it hurt and it took everything she had to keep standing instead of collapsing into her seat.

Sloan watched as it crossed her face and she leaned forward, picking the bag up by the handles and fishing out a box that was longer than and narrow. She propped open the lid.

"Sloan," Mackenzie murmured, tears popping up in her eyes. "I… I don't know what to tell you. I don't know how I forgot. Why did you let me just go?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, carefully closing the box.

Mackenzie didn't have the best look at the necklace but she knew she didn't deserve it. Her heart felt a hundred times heavier, guilt filling what little space was left in her chest.

"I love you, Mac. I have for a long time and I've wanted to tell you… _god, _I don't know how long but you've been off lately and I've tried ignoring it because I know shit happens, but it's been a year now. Officially. I'm as in this as I ever could be and I want to know if you are."

Mackenzie swallowed the lump that had been sitting in her throat but it didn't go anywhere.

_I love you, Mac._

The words repeated over in her head as she looked down at the closed box in her hand. She thought of Brianna and how thinly stretched she had been because of it. How much she's really neglected Sloan and how much she was just willing to ignore her weird behavior.

Mackenzie finally stepped up and wrapped her arms around Sloan's waist, pulling her close. She firmly pressed her lips against the olive skinned woman's own while her right hand trailed along her spine and finally cupped the side of her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, her voice soft and breath warm against her lips. Sloan's eyes searched for something that would speak the untruth and when she was satisfied she didn't find any, she returned her lips to their rightful place.


End file.
